Children of two world
by CelestiaSakura
Summary: She was raised on Earth, and he was raised on Vulcan. She was raised the human way, and he the Vulcan way. Both children of two world. Negaiko a bright young doctor on the U.S. Enterprise is very gifted with an ability like other in her family. Now she will have to confront lost, fear, and love. How will she deal with it?
1. Prologue

I don't own Star trek.

Only my OC's

* * *

You don't know me much, so I'll tell you about myself. I was born different from all the other children. Both my 2 younger siblings and I were born children of 2 worlds. My father was a Terran of Japanese and British decent. My mother was Vulcan. My father and mother was both member of Starfleet on the USS Kelvin. My Father was the Chief Medical Officer and my mother a Xenolinguistic on the USS Kelvin.

They both knew they pain of losing a love one, and that was one of the reasons they got along so well. My father, first wife died by giving birth to Hitomi and Mizuki. My mother lost her husband because he was trying to protect Talok and Ych'a from a Klingon mercenary. They both were assigned on the USS Kelvin. The first time they met they knew it was destined to be. Both were searching for their other half, as my mother would say their T'hy'la. Both of them went through arrange marriage were love wasn't an option. My brothers were 2 when are parent "hooked up" as human say it. Father proposed 2 year later, and mother gave up her life on Vulcan and was disowned. My father side of the family accepted their relationship in open arm knowing the joy and pure happiness mother gave to father. A 2 year after their marriage I was born. I was a perfect combination of both of them.

I look like any normal Vulcan infant, but instead of black hair and dark brown eye like my mother. I had pale golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes with flecks of silver like my father. My God-father was my father great friend Christopher Pike. My God-mother was my mother friend wife Amanda Grayson. Both my human and Vulcan sibling were very protective of me, because I was a child of two worlds.

The Silverstar clan had a very ancient gift and it was past on to a generation to another. Each child born from that clan was blessed with a gift, that we are blessed with for the rest of are life. Ability which made us unique, every gift was different and each has their mark. Father was born with the gift of healing, Hitomi the gift element of fire, and Mizuki the gift of the element of water. I was given the gift of wish. Anything I wish would come true, so I had to very careful what I wish for. It was very rare gift. All are gift were really special. 5 years later mother gave birth to my little sister Nakimi and my little brother Chikoru. They had mothers' dark hair, but had my fathers' eyes. Nakimi was given the gift of emotion, and Chikoru was given the gift of knowledge.

I was 6 year old when the USS Kelvin was attack by an unknown Romulan spacecraft. We lost many people that day. But more importantly I lost my mother that day. Father retired, and became a doctor in Japan. He left Starfleet to keep us safe. After losing mother we were the only thing left of her. Years has pass and me and my sibling were still top of are class. When I was at the age 10, my older brothers enlisted into Starfleet. When I was at the age 15, Mizuki became a doctor on the USS Enterprise; Hitomi became commanding first officer of special tactic onboard USS Titan, Talok became an engineer on the Enterprise, and Ych'a became a Xenolinguistic like mother on the USS Titan. I joined at Starfleet at the age16 to become a doctor like my father and Mizuki. 4 year of craziness and adventure I graduate. During my school year, Hitomi and his wife Maria had fraternal twins during my 2nd year of schooling. He name them Jasper and Jasmine. I became an official member on the Enterprise medical team. It has been 6 years I have been with the USS Enterprise. I made friend and I made enemies.

My name is Negaiko Litha Silverstar, and this is my story.

* * *

Please comment.

I only own Negaiko, Chikoru, Nakimi, Talok, Ych'a, Kensuke (Negaiko father), and T'Nerada (Negaiko mother), Maria, Jasper and Jasmine.

Here the description of the power the OC that are born of decent of the Silverstar clan:

Negaiko has the ability to make her wish comes true. She cannot bring people back to life or end a life with her ability. Also she can't make people fall in love. Also she is really lucky so don't play poker with her, you will lose. She is known as the family shooting star or lucky star because of her ability.

Nakimi has the ability to sense and control emotion. Her nails change color depending on her mood. She can tell if you are lying.

Chikoru has the ability of photographic memory, touch telepath (can read people mind if he is touching the skin of someone), and vision of the future.

Hitomi has the ability of fire. He can create and control the element of fire, he never cold in winter, and can summon lightning depending on his moments. He has a real temper. His ability can work in rainy weather but for a short time period.

Mizuki has the ability of water. He can create and control water, breath underwater, control ice and snow, and healing. He has a better control of his temper than Hitomi.

Keisuke has the ability of healing. He can heal people and re-grow limbs. This ability really helps with his work. But can't bring people from the dead.

Jasmine has the ability of nature. Connected and control over plant and animal, and grow plants.

Jasper has the gift of technology. He is basically a technopathe he understands technology and speaks to it.


	2. Chapter 1: I am not alone

I don't own Star trek or fox-squirrel.

"English"

" _other Language_ "

" **telepathy"**

* * *

 **Negaiko P.O.V.**

When I close my eye everything freezes. The whole world stops, and fell timeless. I fell so alone, like there no place for me sometime. I never belong anywhere; I was a child of two worlds. It was my curse to bear. I'm not ashamed of my decent. I love being different, cause seriously being normal is overrated. Logically speaking in real life no one is normal. My sibling and I were different from all the other children in Japan, and they would pick on us because of that. But I accepted my fate a long time ago, that people will always what fear they don't understand. They'll torment them to feel superior and above them.

People like my sibling and I. but they don't understand they never do. Because of this there is a never ending wave of fear and hate when it comes to the degree of difference in races. I am half-vulcan and half-human, and I am never prouder. How dad put it is that we are vulcans with the human capacity to feel emotion. Which is funny, because most of the time, people have mistake me as a normal human being. I had the anatomy, ear and brow of a vulcan, but the color of my hair and eye made me seem human. But nobody seems to care.

I open my eyes, my body feeling weightless in the water. Oh, it has seemed that I fell asleep in the bath again. I raised my head above the water breathing the cool air that consumed the room. I got out of the tub, pearl shape droplet dripping off my light green skin and some cascading in my long golden locks. I grab a towel, dried myself, and wrapped the towel around my chest.

I step out of my bathroom into my room and into my walk-in closet. I pick some clothing out. I walk over to my vanity. I look at my reflection in the mirror and did the usual. I tied my mid-thigh long wavy hair in a pony tail but left enough hair to hide my ears, I lightly put on some light green eye shadow and mascara, and some cherry lip-gloss as the final touch. I put on my favorite pair of jeans, a black tank top with lace strap, a leather jacket, the family silver star necklace that is given to every family member, and my black dock. I did a small seeing if anything out of place.

I walk down the stairs case, turn left into the living room, and turn right to the kitchen. I some egg, milk, flour, and some other ingredients and started to make some pancake. I started to hear some rustling upstairs. They must have woken up. I was babysitting Jasper and Jasmine for a week when my brother Hitomi and his wife went and celebrated their wedding anniversary. They would be picking them up this afternoon.

Small foot step came slowly down the stair case. The sound of foot step pass thought the living room and into the kitchen. I spotted my eight year old niece and nephew standing there their strawberry blond hair in a jumble and there turquoise eye trying to wake up.

"Good morning sweeties" I smiled gently at them.

Jasmine ran up to me in her green nightdress "morning Auntie Aiko" she grinned at as I lift her up for a hug. I look over her shoulder that her flower pot suddenly bloomed a dozen of blue flowers. Jasper walk over to the island climb up and sat in his chair murmuring good morning to me.

I walk over to the other side of the island and place her in her chair. I walked over to the counter picking up 2 plate of pancake. I turned and smiled "I made your favorite" placing their plate in front of them.

"Yay Pancake!" they squealed. They both grab their forks and ate their food eagerly.

I smiled at their adorable antic until my communicator rang. I walk over to the coffee table in the living room were my communicator was. I pick it up and sat on my couch. Looking at communicator noticing it was Spock who was calling.

"Hello Spock." I answered.

"Hello Negaiko, You sound well." He responded I his monotone voice.

"I am doing well Spock, I have been spending some time with my niece and nephew." I smiled looking at them from the couch.

"That seems logical, because you rarely see them during your time on earth."

"Yes it is Spock, may I ask why you called. Because if you need assistance I am free this afternoon and tomorrow cause of the exam at the Starfleet academy." I answered as I watch the twins put away their dishes and went to my small indoors biodome.

"It is the reason I have called. May I request you too meet me in the Kobayashi Maru simulation room to assist me to prepare it for the test tomorrow?" he asked.

"It would be logical of assisting you because I already offer you my assistance, but it also logical because you are my friend Spock." I smiled cheek flushing green a bit.

"Then I'll meet you at 1600 hour in front of the simulation room."

"Yes you will." I answered back

"See you then Negaiko."

"See you then Spock." I turn off my communicator and place it on the table.

I walk over to my in my biodome. I saw them playing with the wildlife that was left under my protection with Yuki are cousin. She and I lived together ever since we were roommate at Starfleet academy. While I was studying to become a doctor, she was studying in Xenobiology. She possessed the gift of winter.

I smiled and walk in "good morning Yuki I didn't know you woke up."

"Well I had to check on the new arrival." She smiled. Jasmine was trying to make some plants grow, while Jasper was playing with my Pad.

I smiled at her "So where are our new arrival." I close the door behind me, and then walking toward her in a noble manner.

"They are known as fox-squirrel the specie should be extinct, but I found them hidden in a tree during my trip to the Amazon forest. At the moment they are hiding in the trees." She took a glace at Jasmine. "They have taken a liking to Jasmine."

I smiled at her "It is only logical that they have taken a liking to her, she does posses the gift of nature."

Yuki laugh "You sound just like a Vulcan Aiko."

"Yuki I am Half-vulcan remember."

"I know but sometime you don't act like it." She giggled at me.

I sigh and told the kids to get dress. They went up to get dress. I stare at one of the clocks, it was 1230 hour.

"Hey Yuki, I am leaving at 1500. I hope you'll be ok here alone." I looked at her.

"Of course I'll fine. Where are going Lady Luck." She grinned.

"I am just going to help Spock with the preparation of the Kobayashi Maru back at the Academy. There a test tomorrow and everything has to be in top shape."

"Oh really that sound like fun." She giggled a bit.

"Why do you find this amusing my dear cousin?" I asked.

"It's obvious he like you." She smiled.

"That an illogical conclusion cousin Yuki. Commander Spock and I are just good friend." I frowned.

"Keep telling yourself that Lady Luck. One of these days, you won't be able to hide those feeling anymore." She sighed.

The door bell rang. I head to the door and open it.

"Well you two are here early." I smiled at my brother and his wife.

"I hope the twins weren't to much trouble." He smiles.

I grinned "No they were very well behaved."

The twin ran down the stairs with their bags in their hands. They handed their bag to their mother and gave me a good bye hug.

As they left I close the door. I went to my library and read countless of book on medicine.

I check on the clock noticing it was 1430. I put the book away, pick up my communicator, and head to the entrance way.

"I'm leaving Yuki, don't do anything I wouldn't do." I yelled.

"Good luck Lady Luck." She yelled back.

I giggled as I exited the house and went to the garage. I open the garage and hop on my motorcycle. I start the motorcycle, and at that moment I braise for action as I speed out of the garage and into the street.

I arrived in the Starfleet academy parking lot and park my bike.

I was walking through campus until I notice someone and stop. It was cadet McCoy one of my top students in my Medical course. He was talking with someone. He had blond hair and blue eye he resembles a lot like George Kirk.

"Cadet McCoy" I spoke up walking toward them.

I caught his attention. "Professor Silverstar, good afternoon."

I smiled "Good afternoon to you to Cadet, how are you doing."

"I am doing well Professor. My I introduce you my friend Jim." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. My names James T. Kirk." He gave me a seductive smile, but he doesn't work

"Pleasure to meet you too, Cadet Kirk. I'm Negaiko L. Silverstar. I must say you look a lot like your father."

"You knew my father?" he asks his eyebrow scrunch up.

"I did Cadet Kirk. I was raised on-board the U.S.S. Kelvin since I was a child. Both of my parent were officer on the ship." I answered.

He looked at me a bit shock. "Were you there during the attack?" he asked curiously.

I gave him a sad smile. "Yes I was. I was 6 at the time. I lost my mother that tragic day."

He looked at me in shock "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It is alright. If you excuse me, I have someone to meet." I gave the cadet a small smile.

"Good day professor." They answered in sync.

"Good day Cadet." I smiled as I walked away.

I enter the building and continue walking until I arrived at the Kobayashi Maru program room.

I knocked at the door then entered. "Spock."

"In here Negaiko." Spock said as he stared at his Padd.

"How is the program, Spock." I asked as I looked over his shoulder.

"Everything is a 100% Functional." Spock answered.

"Then you didn't need my help after all." I smiled at him.

He turned to face me "it have seem so. But it would be appreciated if you took a look. It seems logical, for you to review the program, since you were the one helping me with it."

"I would like that." I smiled at him taking the Padd from his hands. I wish the program is 100% functional I thought pretending to review it for about 30 minute. I passed him back the padd to him.

"Everything is functional Spock." I smiled at him.

"That was abnormally quick." He looked at me questionably.

"It's a gift." I smiled.

He just stared at me for a while.

I looked at the time. "Well it seem like you don't need my help anymore."

"You may stay if you desire, your company would be much appreciated." He says.

"Ok Spock I'll stay a while longer. I still have to grade a bunch of exam." I said sitting next to him.

After a few hour of work I was done my works.

I stood up from my chair. "Well, I better be leaving, good night Spock."

"Good night Negaiko." He said in his usual monotone tone but his told me he wanted me to stay.

"Call me about how the Kobayashi Maru went tomorrow." I smiled as I walked to the door.

"I'll dully note that." He says.

I went back home, changed into my sleep wear, and went to sleep.

 **-Time Skip-**

I was in a deep sleep until my communicator rang. I opened my eye and blink a few time trying to adjust to light. I looked over to my clock noticing it was mid-afternoon, I must have slept in.

I picked up my communicator and answered it. "Dr. Silverstar speaking."

"Negaiko, it is I Spock." He answered.

"Oh hello Spock, how did the exam go." I asked.

"I must inform you that the cadet that took the exam has passed it." He told me.

"How your test is unbeatable?" I asked him in shock.

"I do not know." He answered.

* * *

Please comment.


End file.
